Sparks and Fire
by Heracratzarism
Summary: TFP. Wildfire comes to Earth looking for her father. She finds a few familiar faces along with her long-lost sire. However, some unexpected things start to happen. OCxOC. Full summary inside. I do not own Transformers Prime, but I do own my OC's!
1. Not Her Best Landing

Full Summary: Wildfire comes to Earth looking for her father, but she finds the Autobots and teams up with them. Surprisingly, she finds a familiar face in the small bunch. When Wildfire discovers who her father is, she tries to help him become an Autobot, just like he always wanted. However, settling in isn't an option when she starts to have feelings for Megatron's son, feelings that are reciprocated. Wildfire begins to discover hidden secrets about her past, and the _real_ reason her family was separated. OCxOC. Second FanFiction. Don't like? Don't read!

**OC List **

Wildfire- my OC (Autobot). She's a tealish-blue femme with ear finials that resemble a cat's ears. Her father is unknown, but she is assumed to have wings similar to his. She has a slim build and short, semi-sharp fingers. The young Seeker comes to Earth looking for her long-lost, and unknown, sire. She has two sets of fangs, bottom and top, but the rest are flat. Her optics are large and they are the standard bright neon-teal, but there is a light purple that webs through like stained glass. The purple changes color depending on her mood. Red-angry. Blue-sad. White-in pain. Black-hatred. Orange-embarrassed. Yellow-excited. Etc.

Thunderbolt- another OC (Decepticon). He's a mostly silver mech, who has blue highlights on his legs, shoulders, wrists, and torso. He is Megatron's son, but they don't look very much alike aside from their similar builds. Thunderbolt comes to his father's shoulders. His helm is mostly silver, except for the blue, lightning-shaped ear finials on either side. He is not spiked like Megatron, but his fingers are sharp and he has a full set of sharp teeth. Knockout and Thunderbolt are best friends, and have become closer after their other friend, Breakdown, died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wildfire didn't know why she was heading towards the small blue planet. It was mostly water, with organic life all over it. Despite what most bots thought about organics, Wildfire liked them. They didn't _all_ spew fluids that could melt through your plating, like that infuriating soldier, Sentinel, told everyone. Most of them were pretty nice, even though she didn't have tons of experience with them. Also, from what she'd heard on the Cybertronian grapevine, there were Transformers on the blue planet. It was unclear if they were Autobot, Decepticon, or both.

She wondered _who _she would find on the little rock. Wildfire couldn't deny the fact that her spark seemed to pull in its direction, causing her to believe the rumors that Cybertronians were there. Maybe someone she knew was already on the blue and green marble. The petite femme hoped it was one of her friends she met when she was younger. Though she would never admit it, she missed them so much.

She flicked her ear finials in irritation as her ship's monotone voice droned, _"Approaching Planet: X7TY904. Estimated time of arrival: 15 cycles."_

"No slag," she grunted. She loved her ship, **The Panic Room**, just not the annoying computer voice that came with it. "I have _got _to find a way to change your voice."

Hopefully there were Autobots who knew how to fix this sort of thing. Wildfire honestly didn't know how much longer she could take it. She chuckled when she remembered when she had tried to disable it. It had started speaking backwards and then it was rapidly changing pitch. Wildfire didn't know how she managed to put it back together.

_"Approaching planet's atmosphere: prepare for turbulence."_

"_Really?_ I had _no_ idea. Honestly, where would I be without you?" The Seeker asked, sarcasm dripping from her words like spilled energon. There were times when she regretted fixing it.

Her wings twitched a few times. She hated computer voices because they were so condescending and boring. Wildfire was going stir-crazy, having been stuck in her tiny ship for megacycles, and she knew it. After all, what sane bot talked to their ship? She was getting lonely, and, more than anything, she wanted a_ real _bot to talk to.

She began steering her small ship down to the planet's surface. Wildfire chose a clearing in a secluded area of the woods, her small hands easing the controls down. When the teal femme touched down she excitedly jumped up out of her seat and stretched. Her joints made tiny creaking noises as she rolled her arms and flexed her wings.

Her hands started pushing the necessary controls to begin a sweep of the area, internally groaning as the computer voice announced its findings.

_"Minimal life forms in the immediate area."_

_ "Fan_tastic! Time to explore!" Wildfire pressed the hatch release button. She excitedly stepped out to see what, or who, she could find, the purple in her optics flashing bright yellow in excitement. Thankfully, she remembered to put the ships cloak on, so it was hidden from any... unwanted visitors.

The clearing she had landed in was small, it could only fit three of her ships without touching the treeline. The tall, green organisms were _everywhere! _Wildfire couldn't believe how beautiful they were. The teal Seeker marveled at the amazing life sprouting out of the ground.

She would have stared for a few more hours, but the sound of a twig snapping caused her to freeze. In her experience, only those who wanted to hurt you snuck up on you.

She was sprinting through the woods in a flash, trying to find a suitable position to set up defenses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Fifteen minutes before)_

The missile silo had been unusually quite five minutes ago. Ratchet had been running diagnostics of the base's computer system (again), when a loud honk shattered the silence of his working. He groaned as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee peeled into base with their respective charges. All three children got out, or climbed off in Jack's case, grinning.

"That was so sweet, Bulk! You completely _destroyed_ that mini-dune!" Miko chattered loudly.

"I'll be picking sand out of my joints for weeks," the green mech stated, although he was smiling.

"Do you_ mind!_" The medic snapped. "I am _trying _to concentrate of this!"

"Sorry Ratchet, we were just having a little fun," Raf said apologetically.

"That's quite all right, Rafael," Optimus replied, entering from one of the corridors.

_Ping._

"Finally, it's done," the Doc-Bot muttered. "Hmm... That's strange."  
"What's strange?" Raf inquired.

"Well, there's hardly any glitches this time. Human technology is usually chock full of them, but not this time." The doctor looked genuinely puzzled, which caused the children to go into a fit of giggles.

"You know," Miko quipped playfully, "just because it's _human _technology, doesn't mean it has to come with bugs or glitches."

Ratchet glared at her for the remark, but his attention was brought to the monitor when another small _ping _emanated from the hybrid console. A single-manned ship, highlighted in green, appeared on the screen. An Autobot symbol was labeled near the tiny vessel.

"Optimus, I'm picking up a signal from an Autobot ship!" Ratchet relayed to the red and blue semi.

_"Let's not forget what happened last time we got a signal from an Autobot ship," _Bumblebee whirred. _"Because, I _really _don't want to go back in Megatron's head."_

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I doubt this ship has Cybonic Plague," Optimus said with a slight frown, remembering what had happened to the young scout because of the cortical psychic patch.

"The 'Cons are going to be a problem, too," Wheeljack added. "It could be a decoy to get us to walk into an ambush."

"I'll second _that._" Arcee chimed in.

"While any of those concerns could be true, there might an Autobot on the ship. That is not a scenario we can afford to ignore," Optimus commented.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead asked impatiently.

"Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead will accompany me." Optimus nodded to each of them as he said their names.

"Me?" The old medic inquired.

"There may be injured comrades on the vessel that will require your medical expertise," Optimus replied.

Ratchet merely shrugged as he powered up the Ground Bridge. He had set the coordinates a hundred yards away from the clearing the tiny vessel landed in. The four bots entered the swirling vortex, wary of who they might encounter on the other side.

"Spread out, and remain silent. Do not engage unless you are threatened," Optimus ordered.

Arcee took the left flank and started heading up. She used the trees for cover as she approached the mysterious ship. The blue femme was the first to reach the clearing, but she was surprised by what she found. Or rather, _didn't _find.

There was no ship in the clearing. At first glance it seemed to be empty, but, when she looked again, her spark skipped a beat.

_Those wings! _She thought in anger. Arcee knew who they belonged to, and she took a careless step forward. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see the stick below her pede.

_Snap!_

Arcee cursed as the her query bolted through the forest. The two-wheeler sprinted after the bot, ignoring Optimus' shouts for her to stop. She had to catch up, but she was obviously better at racing through forests. Arcee caught up to the fleeing bot in a matter of seconds because they kept stumbling over the tree roots.

Arcee tackled her prey from behind, and they both tumbled down. The body underneath her knew how to fight. A servo flashed up and caught her in the jaw. The blow forced her off and a pair of palms roughly pushed her in the chest. Arcee stumbled back, activating her guns. For the first time, Arcee got a good look at her opponent. Her jaw almost dropped when she realized that the bot was a different gender then she originally thought. The young femme in front of her wasn't even the right _color. _

She was a bright teal with ears like the strange earth creature. What did Miko always call it? A cat. Her optics were blue, indicating the fact that she was an Autobot, but Arcee still couldn't get over her wings. First of all, only _Decepticons_ flew. Second of all, they were too similar to the bot who she hated _almost_ as much as Arachnid.

The mysterious femme's optics traveled to her back struts, and her bright optics widened.

"What are you _crazy!_ I'm on _your _side!" She snapped in irritation.

A moment later, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet burst through the underbrush.

Ratchet gasped and then yelled, "Arcee! Put your weapon down _NOW!" _Arcee looked at him in shock, positive that he had blown a fuse, or five.

The teal newcomer looked up in astonishment and choked, _"Uncle Ratch!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys enjoy this FanFiction. I don't know if I'm any good at writing OC stories. I promise the story will make sense and that everything will be explained in a few chapters! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. CheckUps and Family

Sparks and Fire

"Uncle?" Bulkhead asked in astonishment.

"Ratchet, what are you talking about?" Arcee demanded. "You_ know_ her?"

"Of course he _knows _me. He practically raised me!" Wildfire shot back angrily.

Looking closer, Arcee noticed an old scar above her left optic. She froze when she saw purple in the mysterious femme's optics.

"Why are her optics purple?" Arcee inquired distrustfully, her canon starting to lower slightly.

Ratchet sighed and said, "One of her parents was a Decepticon."

The sound of Arcee's canon powering up filled the silence, but this time Wildfire reacted by flicking her servos, which caused claws to flip out of each finger. The teal Seeker took a fighting stance and growled in hostility.

Ratchet moved to stand between them, speaking as he moved. "Will _both_ of you lower your _Primus damned weapons?"_

"She's part _Decepticon!"_ Arcee hissed in fury.

"This coming from the bot who's got more aggression than _Megatron!"_ Wildfire retorted angrily.

Arcee growled as she took a step towards the young Seeker. Ratchet stopped her advance, giving her a look that said _back off. _Reluctantly, the motorcycle transformed her gun back into a servo. Wildfire breathed a sigh of relief before retracting her claws.

Smirking she said, "Still as cheerful as ever, huh Uncle Ratchet?"

Bulkhead looked at Optimus in confusion as he questioningly mouthed: _Uncle?_The Prime just shook his head in a _wait and see_ fashion.

Ratchet embraced Wildfire like a father who hadn't seen his daughter in millennium. They both laughed happily, and Ratchet swung her around like a sparkling.

"I missed you too, Wildfire," he said with a smile.

An awkward cough by Bulkhead caused everyone to look in his direction. Optimus was unfazed, but Bulkhead and Arcee looked like Megatron had just started salsa dancing in front of them.

"Could someone _please _explain what the frag is going on right now?" The green bot asked, still a little shocked.

"Let's head back to base, we will explain there," Optimus replied, barely holding back a smile.

Bulkhead and Arcee kept shooting each other confused looks as the Prime commed Bumblebee to send a Ground Bridge. All five of them returned to the missile silo.

"Cool! Another bot's here!" Miko jumped down and excitedly ran in front of Wildfire. "Are you going to stay? What's your name? Are those wings? Can you fly?" The young Seeker was overwhelmed by the onslaught on questions, and she opened her mouth in surprise.

Bumblebee looked at the newcomer standing behind Ratchet, and he beeped in confusion. "_Who's that?"_

"I think we'd _all _like to know," Arcee commented, distrust seeping into her words.

"Arcee..." Ratchet growled in warning. The three kids looked up in surprise, startled by their tones.

Optimus placed a reassuring servo on the medic's shoulder plate before replying, "Wildfire was an orphan back on Cybertron. Ratchet found her and took care of her at the med-bay in Iacon." He stared hard at Arcee as he said, "Her loyalty to the Autobots has never been questioned, despite her... unique background."

"Unique? _That's _the word you use to describe the fact that one of her parents was a Decepticon?" Arcee grumbled.

"Hey!" A small, but angry, voice interjected. "I'm right here you know!" Wildfire stepped out from behind Ratchet, crossing her arms and narrowing her optics.

Arcee also had her arms crossed, and she strode up to the bold Seeker. They glared at each other for a few moments before Ratchet separated the two femmes.

"Well," Miko said sarcastically, "I can tell _they're_ the best of friends."

"Miko, will you be quiet!" The motorcycle growled.

"Arcee..." Ratchet huffed in warning.

"What! Are you seriously going to stand there and pretend like this is _fine? _We _all_ know who she resembles!We might as well let a _full-_bred Decepticon into the base!" Arcee yelled in fury.

The teal Seeker hissed in rage, and Jack asked, "Full-bred? What's that mean?"  
Arcee's optics widened when she realized what she said. Turning on her pede, she transformed and furiously sped out of the silo.

"Ugh! How do you live with her? She's a fragging _nightmare!_" Wildfire asked incredulously.

Giving a slight smile, Optimus replied, "Arcee is just worried. Do not be alarmed, I am sure she will warm up to you."

"Hey what's going on in here? I just Arcee racing out like the 'Cons were on her..." Wheeljack trailed off when he saw the young Seeker awkwardly standing in the silo. "Hey, kiddo. It's been awhile."

"You're never going to forget that, are you?"

"Nope," the white Wrecker replied.

"Jackie, this is Wildfire, Have you two met before?" Bulkhead asked.

"A couple times," he answered.

"Did you know that she was Ratchet's _'niece'_?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Technically, she's my adopted daughter, but she always called me... _Uncle Ratchet." _The doctor looked embarrassed at the nickname.

Miko burst into laughter and she choked out, "_Uncle!"_

"Wait, so you two aren't related, but she was raised by you? Where are Wildfire's _real _parents?" Raf asked inquisitively.

The teal Seeker's wings drooped a little, her smile fading slightly. The purple in her optics briefly flashed a mournful blue. Shuffling her pedes, she confessed, "I don't know. I was brought to the med-bay when I was young. There was a gash over my left optic and I didn't remember what happened. Every now and then I'll get flashes of my life, but it's not enough to piece anything together. It doesn't help that I was still a sparkling when I was brought to the med-bay."

_"Hold on a second! I remember you! You were there when I was getting my voice box repaired." _Bumblebee whirred.

"I remember that, too." She replied.

The group started talking about random things, and Bulkhead discreetly shuffled off.

Bulkhead walked over to Ratchet and Optimus, lowering his voice as he asked, "How old is she?"

"Young." Prime said simply. "We do not have an exact age."

"If you had to guess? Just give me a time frame."

Ratchet sighed and replied, "Well, she's younger than Bumblebee..."

"Primus!" The green giant swore, his optics widening.

"...but not by much." The doctor finished hastily.

Miko's inquisitive voice caused them to look over.

"What's your ship's name?"

"Well, I call it The Panic Room."

"Why?" All three teens asked.

"Oh, _I_ remember this story," Wheeljack said, cutting in. "Those Insecticons were _nasty."_

"_Insecticons!_" Miko sputtered. "Tell us! Please, please, please!"

Wildfire smiled and she said, "When I first started fighting in the war, I was sent on a seemingly insignificant scouting mission. After I had investigated, and found nothing, I started heading back. There was a small planet, I can't recall the name.."

"Cabrius!" Ratchet shouted across the silo.

"Thanks Uncle Ratch!" Wildfire called back, making Miko smile at her name for the grumpy medic. "So, I picked up a Cybertronian reading on Cabrius. When I landed, there were three life signs. Just when I got out of my ship, these huge Insecticons attacked me. I knew I couldn't fight them off, so I bolted for the ship!"

"Didn't they just trash the ship?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly. They damaged the engines a bit. I called for back-up, but it showed up a few hour later. The whole time they only scratched the hull. I kept yelling at them to go away, but Insecticons aren't very bright. Then, I heard a commotion outside. My first assumption was that they got in a fight, but then I heard Ratchet on the other side, telling me it was safe to come out."

"I had told you to be careful a _thousand _times, but did you listen? Nooooooo! You had to stick your nose in an Insecticon's business!" Ratchet said as he came over, a smile on his face.

"I got back in the ship, didn't I?" Wildfire replied.

"Thank Primus for_ that_!" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you two haven't changed," Wheeljack chuckled.

"Mm hm. Your one to talk. Still can't forget that 'kiddo' thing, can you?" The teal Seeker quipped playfully.

"What 'kiddo' thing?" Jack asked.

"Well," Wheeljack replied, "I was part of the squad that rescued 'Fire."

"The first sentence that came out of your mouth was, 'You okay kiddo'." The young femme retorted, but there was an underlying warmth in her tone.

"Your welcome, kiddo."

Optimus walked over and said with a kind smile, "It is late, and you should all be in recharge. Bulkhead, can you Bridge the kids home?"

"Sure."

"Ratchet will show you where your room is Wildfire."

"Okay. Thank you Optimus Prime, sir." She replied, dipping her helm in respect.

Ratchet led Wildfire to the only empty room with a berth.

"If you need anything, my room is just down the hall and Wheeljack's is directly across from yours."

"Goodnight, Uncle Ratchet. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Night, kiddo!" The Wrecker called.

Wildfire smiled as she called back, "Goodnight Wheeljack!"

The teal Seeker flopped down on the berth, sighing in contentment, and she offlined her optics. She had found her Uncle and a few of her past acquaintances. Sure, Arcee was hostile, but she couldn't hate her _forever. _Could she?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wildfire woke up from recharge, feeling well rested. Her optics slowly came back online, and she nearly had a spark attack. A gray face was inches from her own.

"Wh-Wheeljack! What are you doing! You scared the _slag_ out of me!" She sputtered.

"Good morning, sunshine! Ratchet wants to check your vitals, just to make sure your systems are running good," Wheeljack said with a devilish smile.

"Ratchet's check-ups? I think I'll stay in recharge!" Wildfire cried in mock fear.

"Oh no you don't!" Wheeljack warned. "I had to go through his examinations, and so do you!"

Wildfire squeaked as the Wrecker picked her up and slung her over his broad shoulder.

"Ah! Okay! I'll go! Just put me down. Knowing your grace and finesse, you'll probably drop me."

Setting the Seeker down, he replied smartly, "You seem to have me confused with our lumbering friend, Bulkhead."

"I heard that!" The green mech called from the center of the missile silo.

They both laughed as they made their way to the others. Wildfire's smile vanished when her optics caught sight of Arcee. She stopped dead in her tracks, waiting nervously to see how the two-wheeler would react.

"Relax," Arcee growled. "I'm not going to scrap you. As long as you don't try anything."

The message in her tone was clear: _Just give me a reason._

Glaring as her eyes flashed red, the young Seeker made her way to the examination berth.

As Ratchet looked over her, she randomly asked, "So, who do I resemble?"

Everyone in the silo balked in shock. Ratchet dropped his scanner, Wheeljack's and Bulkhead's mouth plates fell open, Bumblebee beeped in surprise, and Arcee's optics widened. Even Optimus froze.

"What?" The teal Seeker asked. "Arcee said I resembled somebody, and I felt like my spark was pulling me towards this planet."

She paused before saying what they all were thinking.

"My father's on this planet. Isn't he?"

Ratchet snapped out of his shock, quickly saying, "No. You are _nothing _like St-" He stopped before he uttered the name.

"Who?" She asked persistently.

"The only other Seeker _on _this planet," Arcee grumbled. "The Decepti-"

"Stop it!" Ratchet shouted. "He is _not _her father. I refuse to believe that bot killer is-"

"_Bot killer_!" Wildfire called in distress.

"Ratchet, face it." Arcee growled. "Deep down you know it! Nobody else has wings like that, and they're both snarky and infuriating!"

"Look, everyone just calm- aaagh!"

Wildfire was cut off as an excruciating pain surged through her spark. She felt scared and confined, but the most powerful thing she felt was the pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. She gasped when she opened her eyes. Wildfire wasn't in the Autobot base anymore. There was a large, gray mech standing in front of her.

"You will not escape this time, dear Starscream. I will make sure to kill you, after you have suffered what I have planned for you." He cackled, walking out off what was obviously the brig.

If there was one thing Wildfire knew at that moment, it was that she had just sensed her father's presence.

She had seen what he had seen.

And she could track him.

"Wildfire! Are you alright?" Ratchet's worried voice caused the vision to dissolve.

"Starscream..." she whispered.

Ratchet froze when he heard the name.

"That's who my father is. Isn't it?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**

**Well, there's the second chapter. Hope it's A-Okay! **


	3. Look Before You Leap

Sparks and Fire

"Isn't it?" She interrogated again, her ear finials flicking in irritation.

Nobody moved as Wildfire stared at each of them in turn, he optics finally settling on Ratchet. The blue and purple orbs burned with the question that had left her mouth mere moments before.

"Where did you hear that name?" Ratchet asked, half knowing the answer and half dreading it being uttered aloud.

"A gray mech said it. He was talking to my father. I-I felt him. Right in my spark. He's on a ship somewhere on Earth. I think Megatron was there. He said he was going to kill him... after he suffered." She trailed off as she felt the pain coming back.

Crying out in agony, she stumbled to the left. Her wild steps caused her to careen into one of the many consoles. Wildfire hit the ground hard, and she curled into a fetal position, her wings twitching when she felt an unbearable pain travel to the sensitive appendages. She was terrified of what she would see when she opened her optics, but she knew she had to, for her father's sake.

She heard a soft growl, which the teal Seeker assumed was her father's. His helm turned and Wildfire gasped at what she saw. His wings were mangled and leaking Energon. She could feel his agony through their bond, and she curled up tighter, squeezing her optics shut.

When she opened them up again, her intakes were heaving and she was trembling in fear. Ratchet was leaning over Wildfire in concern and Wheeljack was peering over his shoulder: worry and confusion fighting for dominance on his face plates.

"Easy, easy. Take slow intakes and try to calm down." Her surrogate father ordered soothingly, a reassuring servo on her back.

"Okay. What just happened?" Wheeljack inquired, confusion becoming stronger once everything calmed down.

The medic looked agitated as he replied, "Wildfire made spark-contact with... with her _father_. This is most likely due to the fact that they are in such close proximity and that one of them was in severe pain."

"Wait a second! So, _Starscream_, the ex-SIC of the Decepticons, is Wildfire's sire!" Bulkhead asked in astonishment.

"Well, when you say it out _loud_ like that..." Wildfire mumbled.

"Oh, of course. When he 'says it like that.' You're just as insufferable as that slagger!" Arcee growled in a retort.

"He's still my father! Megatron's torturing him _right now!"_

"Good," Arcee smirked with a sinister grin. "I hope that worthless piece of scrap dies."

Wildfire's optics flashed red in fury, and she hissed through gritted teeth, "Go frag yourself, glitch!"

Ratchet widened his optics at her profanity, scolding, "Wildfire! Where did you even _learn _language like that?"

"What? That's not really important right now, but, if you have to know, I picked it up from the Wreckers that came into the med-bay. They said all sorts of things when _you _fixed them up." Wildfire replied, half distractedly.

"Wildfire, you must tell us _everything _you saw through Starscream's optics." Optimus tried to get them all back on track, after all, this was a serious problem.

The shaking Seeker took a deep intake before replying, "He was in the brig and Megatron said he wouldn't get away this time. He's going to kill him after he tortures him. Please, Optimus, you have to let me rescue him!"

"Why?" Arcee snorted contemptuously. "Why would any self-respecting Autobot risk their life for a Decepticon? Oh, right. You're only _half_ Autobot."

Wildfire's optics blazed red, and Ratchet leaped forward, holding the furious Seeker back. Wheeljack stood in between them, desperately trying to calm his friend down.

"Whoa! Calm down Wildfire!" He pleaded, causing her to start hissing.

"I'm not asking any of you to help me. I'll go by myself if I have to!" She shouted, shaking herself free of Ratchet's grip.

Leaping into the air, the young femme transformed and flew out of the missile silo.

"Wait! You can't go..."

She was already through the tunnel.

"...by yourself." Ratchet finished weakly. Rounding on the motorcycle, he shouted, "Now look what you've done! She'll get herself killed, going after the Nemesis alone!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wildfire flew through the air. A small voice in the back of her processor urged her to scan a different alt-form. Sighing, the teal Seeker flew towards a human military base. She scanned a sleek jet, immediately shifting her vehicle mode.

Circling around, she headed for her sire's prison. Trepidation eating away at her insides. What would she do when she reached the ship?

_I'll figure _something _out, _she thought.

Despite her attempts to push the question to the far corners of her processor, Wildfire couldn't help but think of it.

What if rejected her as his daughter?

She figuratively shook her head. Those were thoughts that would have to wait. She had a mission to complete.

A large vessel appeared on her scanners and she dropped her altitude. Wildfire knew from experience that warships didn't scan below very often. The slim Seeker was directly below the ship, and she flew around the ship, looking for an entry-way.

"Jackpot." There was an opening at the back of the ship and she flew into it, but not before sending out a coded burst to the Autobot base. After all, she wasn't stupid. Their help might be needed, but it would take them a good chunk of time to decode the coordinates.

Transforming, she lightly landed on her pedes. Hugging the wall, Wildfire flicked her claws out. The young femme slowly crept down the hall, scared out of her servos.

A pack of drones walked by, and Wildfire sucked to the wall, hiding behind one of the support beams. She hardly dared to intake until the Vehicons were gone. Her spark pulled her down the hall, slight tremors of pain coursing through her body and traveling to her wings.

Wildfire turned the corner and...

_Wham!_

She ran straight into another bot. The mech was much larger, so he merely stumbled back. Unfortunately, Wildfire fell backwards on her aft, thanks to her smaller size.

"Oops, sorry!" The mech said apologetically, extending a servo to help her up.

Wildfire stared in shock and started scrambling back as fast as she could.

The red, flamboyant mech beside the large silver roadblock hissed, "Thunderbolt, you gear-grinder, she's an _Autobot_." His hand transformed into a sinister looking saw.

"What? Autobots don't fly." Thunderbolt replied, in confusion.

Wildfire's wings splayed out in a primal instinct to make her frame appear larger and she swiped at the spinning saw, slicing it in half. The red mech jumped back, howling in pain.

"Knockout!" Thunderbolt exclaimed.

"I'm fine, 'Bolt. Just go after her!" He growled.

Thunderbolt took off after the teal Seeker, tearing down the hall she retreated to. He activated his comm link while he chased after her, but she got a head start.

"Thunderbolt, what is it?" Megatron asked his son.

"We've got a situation on level-D corridor 5, oh, uh, now it's corridor 6." The panting mech replied.

"I'll be there in a klik." His father replied.

Wildfire, who was currently only ten bot-lengths in front on her pursuer, was desperately attempting to evade the giant mech. Thinking fast she stopped, ducked, and curled into a ball. Thunderbolt wasn't expecting this peculiar move, and he tumbled to the ground, tripping over her hunched form.

"Whoa!" He yelled in surprise, skidding to a halt.

An evil cackle resonated through the halls. Wildfire couldn't tell where it came from, but she knew who it belonged to. It turned her Energon lines to ice and it made her want to purge her tanks in disgust.

"Megatron!" The teal Seeker hissed in hatred, her optics flashing black.

"Wildfire," the Decepticon leader sneered.

The young femme balked, before stuttering, "H-how do _you _know my name?" She took a precautionary step back, setting up a defensive stance.

The evil warlord cackled again, and he sneered, "I know much more than _that. _I assume your here to rescue your _father."_

Wildfire froze in her tracks. How could he possibly know that? She mentally smacked herself.

_Dumbaft. You both have the same wings,remember. _The teal femme self-scolded.

She was thrust out of her mental berating when a large servo backhanded her, sending the small Seeker flying across the room. Groaning, she slowly heaved herself up to her servos and knees. Sharp claws dug into her shoulder and lifted her up, the pede tips dangling above the ship floor.

"Aah..." she whimpered, the sharp claws drawing Energon.

Wildfire's claws were still flipped out, so she started mercilessly ravaging the large servo. She dug through the metal, down to the wires. Before she could begin ripping the red and black lines, the femme was slammed on the ground.

Wildfire's optics burned red as she lashed out at Megatron. He obviously had extensive experience with Seekers because her wrist was grabbed half-way to its target. With an almost bored expression on his face plates, the Decepticon Lord flipped the appendage. The sudden movement caused Wildfire to lose balance and tumble to the floor. Again.

"Rrrrr..." she growled in frustration.

"Please, sparkling, I am one of the few bots who knows Seekers. After all, I had your treacherous sire under my command for countless millennium." The warlord growled arrogantly.

A large pede came down on her chest, constricting her movements. She glared up at the cruel, sharp face sneering above her.

"Thunderbolt," he barked.

"Uh, yeah dad?" The smaller mech asked, his countenance drowning in astonishment.

"Take her to the interrogation room. I'm sure she will find it... comfortable."

Hesitantly, the younger bot approached the Seeker. His father may have had an easy time subduing the Autobot, but he had seen what her vicious claws could do to a bot. Quickly seizing her wrists, he hauled the battered femme up. She immediately responded by sweeping his legs out from underneath him with a well placed kick.

"Honestly, Thunderbolt." Megatron sighed, whipping out a pair of stasis cuffs. He promptly snapped them on Wildfire's wrists, and he picked her up by the back of her neck.

Affronted, she hissed, "Put. Me. _Down!" _

Chuckling, the Decepticon leader tossed the ruffled femme to his son.

"He he. Thanks dad," he said awkwardly.

"Now, you should be able to handle anything she tries."

Thunderbolt smiled, and advised, "Uh, dad, you should probably have Knockout check that servo for you. It doesn't look to good."

Everyone glanced at the shredded appendage in question that was currently oozing Energon, stray wires hanging out. Wildfire smirked at her handy-work, provoking Thunderbolt to smack the back of her helm. Surprisingly, it didn't really hurt: it was just a warning.

"C'mon. This way," the young mech called, forcefully dragging the teal Seeker down the hall.

The gears in Wildfire's head were grinding. What had she been thinking? Did she really expect to just sneak aboard the Nemesis, rescue her long-lost father, and fly back to the Autobot base?

_You weren't thinking, dumbaft. _She thought angrily. _And now you're going to pay for it._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N **

**Well, there's Wildfire for you: jumping into dangerous situations half-cocked and possibly getting her spark extinguished in the process. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 of Sparks and Fire! Read the next chapter to see what happens! Please review!**


	4. Banter and Bonds

Sparks and Fire

Thunderbolt led his prisoner down the hall. Still struggling, Wildfire stubbornly resisted. He tugged her a little harder, causing the teal Seeker to lurch forward and stumble until she regained her footing. Looking up she hissed, baring her two sets of fangs.

Thunderbolt cocked and optic ridge before growling, making sure to flash his full set of sharp teeth.

Wildfire's optics widened and she squeaked, "Okay, you win."

Smirking, the gray and blue Decepticon continued to lead Wildfire down the hall. They turned a corner and approached a set of double-doors. Resting his servo near the side, Thunderbolt opened the door. As they passed, Wildfire noticed a previously unseen panel.

The young Seeker stopped when her optics caught sight of the chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Your decorator _seriously_ needs to be shown how it's done. The chains just don't compliment the walls or the floor. I mean, a sparkling would notice such a brash contrast!" She rambled, slightly alarmed by the sight.

The look on Thunderbolt's face plates was hilarious, but Wildfire managed to keep a straight face. Her composure was completely off for an Autobot who had just been captured by Decepticons, but who ever said the teal Seeker was sane?

"What is _wrong_ with you?" The young mech asked in bewilderment.

"Since when does having good taste in room decorations mean something is wrong?"

"They're not _room decorations! _They're chains for tying up prisoners." The young mech bristled slightly.

"Oh, I'm a prisoner. I couldn't tell, given the... kind and gentle way I was being treated." She retorted smartly.

Growling, Thunderbolt called a Vehicon over to help him. They tied the femme's wrists to the chains, wrapping them tightly around so she couldn't slip out.

"You know, this isn't very chivalrous of you," Wildfire remarked.

"We're at war, and all you can say is how this isn't chivalrous?" Thunderbolt inquired incredulously. "Autobots are crazy fraggers."

"Someone's grumpy," Wildfire observed. The sturdy mech growled at her comment.

"Aw... Does somebody need a hug. Did you're dad hug you when you were a sparkling? I'm guessing he didn't. Do Decepticons even show affection to their sparklings?" The teal femme interrogated.

"Shouldn't you know?" He retorted. "Oh, right. You grew up without a family."

Without missing a beat, Wildfire said seriously, "I grew up without a mother or a father, but I didn't grow up without a family. I had a family who cared about me, and still cares about me."

"Right..." Thunderbolt replied, almost awkwardly.

The slim Seeker shot him a look before commenting, "You have no idea what I'm talking about. Maybe that's one of the main differences between the 'Bots and the 'Cons. You guys are just an army. We're a family because all we have is each other."

"You aren't even related to one another."

"Ugh! Dim-witted cyber-glitch!"

Thunderbolt was saved from replying when his father opened the bulkhead door and strode into the room. His powerful footsteps rumbled across the floor, the mighty shoulder plates held high.

"I trust your accommodations are satisfactory," Megatron gloated.

"Mmmm... It could use a _little_ work," she assessed sarcastically.

The Decepticon Lord chuckled darkly and commented, "Nice to see you got _Starscream's _humor. Hopefully you won't acquire some of his... _less desirable_ traits."

"Like serving a sadistic, war-mongering, planet-torching brute for countless solar cycles?" Wildfire stopped, almost as if she was thinking it over. "No. I'm think I'm good on that account."

Without taking his optics off his enemy's daughter, Megatron ordered, "Thunderbolt! You will keep an eye on this... _untimely_ distraction."

Turning on his pede, the Decepticon Lord strode out of the interrogation room.

"Well, he's not dramatic at all," Wildfire replied sarcastically.

Thunderbolt groaned. "I'm going to end up shooting you. Unless you drive me crazy first."

"I promise not to drive you crazy if you let me go."

"Puh. Like that'll happen. You want a map while your at it so you can find the exit?"

Wildfire smirked and said, "That would be excellent, actually."

Thunderbolt rolled his optics and remarked, "You're insane!"

"Buddy," the teal Seeker began, "I came aboard the Decepticon warship all by myself looking for my ex-'Con father. I am currently hanging from the ceiling of said warship, having a verbal sparring match with Megatron's son. _YOU JUST FIGURED OUT I WAS CRAZY!"_

The loud volume of her voice left the poor mech's audios ringing for several nanokliks, and he stumbled back a couple of steps. They both glared at each other for a few moments before the young femme broke the silence.

"Alright, I'm not going to talk to you for awhile," she replied saucily.

"I seriously doubt that you can keep your mouth shut for even one cycle!" The

gray and blue mech challenged.

Ignoring the snide comment, Wildfire cocked her helm to the side and called out, "Hey you! Yeah, over at the computer."

The startled Vehicon looked up, obviously not used to being spoken at directly. "M-me?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes you. What's your name?" She inquired sincerely.

The shy soldier replied, "T84JD-"

"No no no! Your _name. _Not the ridiculously boring identification numbers they give you. C'mon, work with me here. What do the other Vehicons call you. T84 something or other is _way_ to long," the teal Seeker rambled.

Gulping, but finding the conversation easier, the Vehicon answered, "Uh, they all call me Steve."

"Steve? That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you Steve. I'm Wildfire. What's your job on the Nemy?" The teal femme asked, her tone staying sincere.

Wildfire didn't know who looked more bewildered: Steve or Thunderbolt. Either way, she was finding the situation pretty hilarious.

"The _Nemy?" _Thunderbolt asked incredulously.

Wildfire opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of the door sliding open cut her off.

"_There's _that no-good glitch!" Knockout exclaimed angrily, stalking over to the teal prisoner who was hanging in black chains.

"Hey _you. _How's that saw doing?" Wildfire with mock concern, smugness underlying her tone.

The red sports car growled in fury as he lunged forward, only to have a sturdy arm block his advance.

"Wha? _Thunderbolt!_" Knockout exclaimed agitatedly.

"Hey, believe it or not, I'm actually helping you. If dad finds out you started beating the prisoner, he'd pound you into scrap metal." The blue mech explained.

The Decepticon medic growled, but he didn't make any movements towards the teal Seeker. Wildfire stopped paying attention to three mechs when she felt a sick feeling in her spark.

"Scrap," she muttered, knowing what was happening.

Thunderbolt looked over at her when he heard the obscenity. Wildfire's spark clenched, and a rush of distress flooded through her, causing her optics to flash silver in fear. Unconsciously, the young Seeker started struggling against the chains.

"What's _your_ malfunction?" Knockout asked condescendingly.

A powerful torrent of emotions overtook the femme. Wildfire doubted she would have been able to hold her own weight if she was standing.

"Frag..."

After shutting her optics quickly, she snapped them open. She still flinched when another room was suddenly around her.

Her father was trembling, his back pressing into the far corner of his cell. Megatron was looming in front of him, teeth bared in a sick grin.

"How did you manage to call to her across all those galaxies? I had no idea your bond was so strong. It is quite remarkable, dear Starscream." Megatron sneered arrogantly.

"What are you _talking_ about, you pathetic excuse for a mech? Has the Dark Energon fried your circuits for good this time?" Her father retorted in annoyance, but she could still sense his fear.

With an interested cock of his helm, Megatron marveled, "_Really? _She can sense and _track _you, but you can't even _feel _her."

He chuckled darkly, throwing his helm back.

"I wonder what else she can detect," the giant mech murmured.

Wildfire gasped when her room shimmered into view. Thunderbolt and Knockout were staring at her like she was insane, but their helms snapped to the door when a shriek pierced the air. The teal Seeker felt an explosion of agony everywhere, and her eyes flashed white. Wildfire's scream joined her fathers as they both blacked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Five kliks before)_

To say that Starscream was furious would have been an understatement. He never should have been captured. Technically, it wasn't even his fault! Obviously being on his own had caused several problems. To put it in simple terms, his hard-drive hadn't been de-fragged in quite a while.

He would have gotten off of the Nemesis in one piece if whatever stupid glitch he was infected with hadn't slagged him up. Starscream was just trying to get some Energon when a Vehicon showed up.

Then five.

Then ten.

Then fragging _Megatron _showed up.

Even with all those adversaries and a missing T-Cog, Starscream would have been able to escape. _With_ his hard-won Energon.

Nope. The _real_ reason he was a prisoner was because, right when he was about to make his daring escape, his spark clenched. Then, a foreign emotion swept through his form. His knees had buckled and his processor became fuzzy. Before he blacked-out, the silver Seeker remembered Megatron gloating over him.

The ex-SIC was snapped out of his reverie when his least favorite bot in the universe stalked through the door. His wings instinctively spread out and he backed up to a corner.

Starscream forced himself to calm down, but when his old master came _into his cell_ his spark started to hammer. Megatron smirked at the Seeker's reaction, stepping closer to the agitated mech.

"Stay back, _slag heap!"_ The small flyer hissed, his wings twitching.

Growling, Megatron strode forward. With a small yelp, Starscream's aft hit the floor as Megatron's rough servos slammed into his shoulders.

"Want to explain something to me, _Starscream?" _The Decepticon Lord snarled dangerously.

Starscream's spark skipped a beat, fear flooding through his being. Suddenly, he started to calm down. He was still scared, but at least he'd be able to speak now.

"How did you manage to call to her across all those galaxies? I had no idea your bond was so strong. It is quite remarkable, dear Starscream."

Now, the slim Seeker was _positive _the warlord was insane. There were only two femmes on this planet, and he _despised _both of them. Besides, even if he somehow managed to get a message to either of them, they would just ignore it.

"What are you _talking_ about, you pathetic excuse for a mech? Has the Dark Energon fried your circuits for good this time?" While his tone was aggravated, but he was scared of what Megatron would do to him.

Megatron tilted his head in slight confusion at the Seeker's comment, but it didn't last long.

"_Really? _She can sense and _track _you, but you can't even _feel _her," Megatron asked. Laughing sinisterly, the warlord whispered, "I wonder what else she can feel."

Starscream felt like a plug had been pulled, and all his previous fear flooded back. A second later, Megatron's jagged fingers pierced through his already damaged wings. The sensors in his wings almost exploded as they shot pain signals to his processor. After screaming in anguish, the jet blacked-out.

The glitch must have returned because, before he was unconscious, another scream mingled with his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ratchet was getting a processor ache. At least his niece had sent a message. He loved Wildfire to death, but sometimes that Seeker leapt without leaping.

_Just like her father._ The red and white medic thought, stiffening.

"Ratchet?" Optimus inquired gently.

"I'm fine, Prime," he replied in a worried and exhausted tone.

"You should get some recharge. I will finish decoding Wildfire's message." Optimus gave the medic a look before saying softly, "That's an order."

Giving in, Ratchet shuffled to his room. Optimus was left in the missile silo to decode the transmission. He would have it ready in a few moments.

Sighing, the Prime sat down. He desperately hoped that the teal Seeker, and her father, were alright.

He knew why she didn't just send a straight-forward transmission. The young femme was worried that they wouldn't help her save Starscream, and she wanted to give herself time to do it on her own. They would need to have a talk when she made it back.

A soft beeping made the red and blue semi look at the screen. Wildfire had sent coordinates and a small electronically attached note.

_Coordinates to Nemesis. If I'm not back, or haven't contacted you by now, then I'm probably in deep slag._

Optimus straightened and prepared to wake up his team.

They had a comrade to rescue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**

**Sorry if this chapter is choppy/rushed. I really wanted to update for you guys, so it's not perfect. Deepest apologies for not updating sooner! And for Starscream getting tortured. I felt bad when I wrote it, but it needed to be done. A couple things will be explained next chapter, such as: why Wildfire and Starscream's creator/creation bond is so strong and the "glitch" that Starscream has. Please review!**


	5. Operation: Seeker Rescue

Sparks and Fire

Wildfire woke to the sound of voices. Groaning, she onlined her optics. Suddenly, a clawed servo gently rested on her shoulder, steadying the teal Seeker. She hadn't realized that she was swaying in the chains like swing set, until everything stopped rocking back and forth.

Focusing her blurry optics, Wildfire managed to make out three figures. Thunderbolt and Knockout were right in front of her, and Steve was still by the console. The Vehicon was glancing over curiously.

"What the slag just happened?" Thunderbolt demanded.

Wildfire was surprised to see worry in his optics.

"I don't know," Knockout replied in confusion. "Hey, femme. You mind telling what in Primus' name just happened?"

Ignoring the sports car's question, the muddled Seeker asked, "Where's my father. What did you slaggers do to him!"

The sound of approaching footsteps silenced the trio. All of them exchanged glances before Thunderbolt hypothesized, "We're about to find out, I'll bet."

When Megatron stomped through the door, Wildfire's optics blazed red and black before settling on the darker hue. Her ear finials flared out in an aggressive posture, mirroring her wings.

"I assume you know what has transpired, Wildfire," the warlord rumbled, not bothering to hide his sick glee when he detected her distress.

"_I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You._" The teal Seeker hissed.

"Ah! _There's_ the Decepticon part of you!" Megatron exclaimed almost gleefully.

The young femme growled murderously, and she didn't stop, even when Thunderbolt asked, "Uh, what's going on?"

"'Bolt! Just leave it!" Knockout said urgently.

"Why?"

"Believe me, 'Bolt. You _don't _want to know."

Wildfire interrupted their conversation, "Oh, like _you _know what happened!"

"I don't know as much as you two, but I am a doctor. I've picked up a couple of things over the stellar cycles."

"Perhaps, little femme," the Decepticon Lord growled, "you know more than you're letting on."

Stalking forward, Megatron roughly seized one of the Seeker's sensitive wings. Crying out in pain, Wildfire's optics flashed white again.

"Tell me. Why is your bond with Starscream so strong?" The warlord interrogated, curiosity laced into his words.

"None of your business, fragger," Wildfire snapped. Even though she had no idea why, the teal Seeker needed to buy some time. The longer Megatron was here, the longer her father was safe. It would also give the Autobots more time to stage a rescue. If they bothered to try and save Starscream.

"I don't believe you actually know," Megatron guessed, calling the young Seeker's bluff. "I, however, have a possible reason."

"Care to share with the class," Wildfire mumbled, yowling when the warlord's claws dug into her sensitive wings.

It was a silent warning: keep your mouth shut, or else.

Megatron's next question threw the teal Seeker off.

"What do you remember about your mother?"

Wildfire balked, "M-my mother?"

A dozen images flashed through her head, but none of them stayed long enough for her processor to make sense of them. An overwhelming feeling of loss coursed through the tiny Seeker's frame. Shutting her optics, the teal jet tried to regain her composure.

"Not much, hmm? Did you know that if a parent dies when the sparkling is extremely young, the bond from the deceased parent may merge with the others' bond? It's exceedingly rare, and it has only happened _maybe _one or two times."

"Wait a minute," Knockout interjected. "You're not saying that an emergency-protocol bond-transference occurred. Lord Megatron, EPBT's are unbelievably rare! The last one happened millennium before the _Quentessins _came to Cybertron!"

"What's an... EPBT?" Thunderbolt asked in confusion.

"It's more commonly known as a double-bond," Knockout added helpfully.

"My mother's not... dead!" Wildfire shot out, getting back to the earlier statement.

"Most likely she is," Megatron replied callously. "However, there are other ways for a double bond occur. Your father probably knows what happened. Perhaps I should go pay him one _final_ visit."

Wildfire's optics flashed silver as she asked in distress, "What are you going to do to him?"

Ignoring the the Seeker's question, Megatron barked, "Thunderbolt! Put her to sleep."

The warlord strode out of the interrogation room, and Wildfire started struggling against the chains, scared out of her processor for her father. The son of the bot who just left advanced towards the frightened Seeker, his servo slowly reaching for her temple.

The teal femme leaned away, but when the cool metal made contact with her helm, a small electrical charge pulsed through her processor. Her mind was slowly forced into an uneasy recharge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone on Team Prime was in the control room of the missile silo, staring at Optimus with bleary optics.

"So, what's the news?" Bulkhead asked, stifling a yawn.

"Shortly after Wildfire embarked for the Nemesis, she sent an encrypted message containing the coordinates of the Decepticon warship and a note," the red and blue semi replied. "I have finished decrypting it and we are preparing to send out a team to rescue."

Arcee growled, "Why? If she wants to get herself killed because of _Starscream_, the bot who _murdered_ Cliffjumper, then I say we let her."

"I'll be damned to the pits if my niece faces the Decepticons alone and I'm not there to help her," Ratchet hissed, glaring at the blue motorcycle.

"I'm with the Doc," Wheeljack added. "She's an Autobot and our friend. Besides, when have we ever skipped out on a chance to rumble with some 'Cons?"

With a serious tone, Optimus announced, "Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack will accompany me to the Nemesis. When we are on the ship, Wheeljack will take the lead. Due to his prior experience, he will lead us to the interrogation room. Most likely, that is where the Decepticons are keeping Wildfire. Arcee, you will be in charge of communications and the Ground Bridge."

The femme narrowed her optics slightly, but she said nothing. Everyone knew that Prime was having her stay at base because her judgment was turbo-clouded regarding the mission. Giving a small nod, Arcee stalked over to the control console.

"Everyone prepare for departure," Optimus ordered.

"Ready when you are, Prime," Wheeljack said, enthusiastically making a fist.

"Arcee, activate the Ground Bridge," the semi commanded.

"If my calculations are correct, we should be transported to the cargo bay," Ratchet informed.

The team of Autobots cautiously crept through the swirling green vortex that was the Ground Bridge. After emerging on the other side, the bots deduced that they were indeed in one of the cargo bays, but there was one problem.

Actually, there were six problems.

The startled Vehicons started shooting at the five intruding Autobots. Bumblebee took down the fist one with a well placed shot to the chest, but, when he exposed himself, he was shot in the shoulder. The rest of the Vehicons were shot down with ease, and the team turned to look at the injured scout.

_"I'm fine," _the yellow bot beeped. _"Let's hurry before more 'Cons come!" _

Making their way down the hall, Wheeljack started to take the lead. He had been a prisoner on the Nemesis during his last visit to Earth, and he had made a mental note to map out as much of the ship as he could.

As he walked past Bulkhead, he heard the other bot whispering, "Stealthy. Stealthy."

When they reached a fork, Wheeljack started going down the left corridor. The rest followed as silently as they could. Jogging down the hall, the white wrecker could feel that they were getting closer.

He started to become impatient, thinking, _It should be right..._

"Here," he announced, optics resting on the dark, double-doors.

"Bulkhead," Optimus said.

"On it, Boss Bot," The green mech replied, servo transforming into a wrecking ball. "Everyone get ready!"

With a few well placed smashes, the door caved in. To his surprise there were only four bots in the room. Wildfire, a Vehicon, Thunderbolt, and Knockout. The teal Seeker looked unconscious, but the other three were snapping to attention, weapons raised.

_"More_ Autobots?" The flamboyantly red medic hissed, drill spinning angrily.

Bulkhead, Ratchet and Wheeljack charged into the room, swiftly taking care of the three bots. Before a killing blow could be delivered to any of them, Bumblebee started whistling urgently.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Ratchet inquired.

Pointing to the inattentive femme, the red and white ambulance finally noticed the small black marks on the tips of her ear finials. She'd had them once before when she accidentally shocked herself with one of the defibrillators at the med bay. She had been young, so she didn't know better. However, the electrocution had left the tips of her sensitive finials fried.

Whipping out a scanner, the worried bot checked his niece's vitals. He exhaled a sigh of relief when they told him she was in forced recharge.

"She okay, Doc?" Wheeljack asked.

"I told you not to call me... never mind. She'll fine, but I need to get her systems back online. Give me a few kliks," The medic said.

Before starting, he cut through the chains and gently laid the Seeker on the ground. Working quickly, he slowly brought her systems online. With a small groan, Wildfire sat up. Her servos held her aching helm as her optics shuttered back online.

"Uncle Ratch?" She asked disbelievingly.

When her optics finally focused on the blurry figure above her, she let out a gasp. Tackling her surrogate father, her optics flashed pink as love and affection flooded through her spark.

Realizing how girly she was acting, the teal femme sat up.

Coughing, she said, "Uh, I mean. What took you so long?"

"Same old Wildfire," Wheeljack muttered, though he was smiling.

"What do we do with these three?" Bulkhead asked.

"Simple," the white wrecker replied.

Striding forward, he whacked Steve and Knockout on the helm. They slid to the ground, knocked out.

"Hold on," Wildfire called as Wheeljack raised his servo to hit Thunderbolt. "There's a favor I need to return."

Realizing what his niece was planning to do, Ratchet asked "Are you strong enough to do that?"

"They weren't torturing _me. _They were torturing dad," she replied, suddenly becoming urgent when she realized how little time they had.

Getting down to business, she strode over to the blue and gray mech.

"Try anything," Wheeljack threatened, "And I'll blow you to bits."

Suddenly, the teal femme's right servo was engulfed in flames. Placing said servo over Thunderbolt's neck cables, the flames flared and the bot collapsed.

Smirking, Ratchet said, "_I_ taught her how to do that_._"

In bewilderment, Bulkhead asked, "What did you do?"

"Well, when I was at the med bay, I learned that if the Energon in a bot's neck cable gets to hot, it rushes up to their processor. Their mind can't take the heat and it forces them into recharge or stasis-lock, depending on the temperature," the teal Seeker explained.

Now, Wildfire hadn't been feeling anything bad from her father in a while because he was asleep, but, after her lesson, she felt him stir. Peace, then sadness washed over her, but soon a new emotion crept through the bond. Fear swept through her spark, and Wildfire stiffened.

"We have to go _now! _Megatron's in my dad's cell," she said urgently, flicking her claws out.

Taking off running down the hall, she passed Optimus and Bumblebee standing guard outside the interrogation room. The young scout was cradling his left arm, but she didn't have time to stop and ask why.

Flying past them, she let her spark guide her. The Seeker was briefly aware of the others following her, but she was fast, especially when she needed to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starscream was having a nice dream. It was during the war, which someone might have argued wasn't a time when someone made good memories. However, the ex-SIC _did _have happy times, at least during the beginning of the war. His dream was peaceful and carefree.

The silver Seeker had been playing with his daughter on a warm, sunny day. The day had come when he wanted to teach her to fly, and, even though she was young, he thought she could do it. After all, he had been an early flyer. Her tiny wings had been twitching in anticipation, and her eyes were flashing yellow, which he knew meant that she was excited. The pointed ear finials were swiveling, instinctively checking the wind.

Starscream couldn't help but feel pride.

"Come on, dear!" He urged. "Fly up to Daddy!"

Wiggling her small aft like a cyber-cat, his sparkling jumped into the air as her rockets boosted her up. She flew into he father's outstretched arms with such force that he lost his footing. Tumbling down, but making sure to cradle his daughter, he fell backwards. Laughing, the teal sparkling purred and snuggled against her sire's chest. Her large eyes shone pink as she felt her father's pride and affection through a bond that was twice as strong as it should have been.

The dream faded as Starscream's optics onlined. The peace he had felt mere moments before faded into a deep sadness. His darling sparkling was dead, taken from him in the night. At least, he thought she was dead. He hadn't heard from her in countless stellar cycles. Surely they would have come into contact eons ago if she was still alive? Then again, he hadn't felt her spark fade yet. The whole subject was confusing and painful to think about.

The slim flyer was snapped out of his memories when a hulking mass that was Megatron stomped through the door.

_He's finally going to kill me!_ The Seeker thought in terror.

"Any last words Starscream?" His old master rumbled in contempt.

_Yeah, go frag yourself! _"You got lucky when you caught me!" He shot out instead, not quite knowing why.

_"Really?"_ The warlord asked, stretching the word. "And why do you say that?"

"If I didn't have a stupid glitch, I would have escaped off of this ship!"

"Glitch?" Megatron asked. "Oh, yes. You mean when you... fainted."

"I did not _faint! _It wasn't my fault I had to get a glitch on this fragging vessel!" Starscream squawked, stumbling to his pedes.

Megatron started cackling, and he shot back, "Well, you can probably thank your _daughter_ for that. I'll bet she came into orbit when you were thieving on my ship!"

Starscream recoiled like he'd been slapped. "You're lying! I haven't heard from her in _eons!"_

"Too bad you'll never get to see each other again. What a shame. She was so exci-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because an unnaturally large ball of fire hurtled through the door. The fireball slammed into Megatron's chest with a loud screech, and the warlord stumbled back with a roar, the flames searing his armor.

_"Touch him and I'll kill you!" _The flames threatened, backing up to form a defensive stance between the silver Seeker and the fuming Decepticon Lord. The fireball kept adjusting its position, so it could stand between the mechs. Wildfire extinguished the flames surrounding her body and her eyes flashed red and black.

Growling, Megatron raised his fusion cannon and took aim at the teal femme. As the weapon was raised, Wildfire thought of an idea. Tensing her frame, she prepared to leap to the side.

The cannon powered up and the young Seeker screamed, "Starscream, _MOVE!"_

The two flyers leapt out of the way just as the blast vaporized an entire section of her father's cell. Wildfire rolled to the side as a bulky pede smashed down right beside her helm. She desperately tried to fend off the angry mech above her, the femme's claws blocking and swiping the warlord.

Starscream was in a state of shock. Surely this was impossible. His _daughter_ had shot through the door! Could it be that Megatron _wasn't_ lying? Looking up, he realized the bad position Wildfire was in, and the Seeker's parenting protocols screamed online for the first time in ages.

An angry yell split the air as Starscream bowled the large 'Con over. He tried to fire his missiles at point blank range, but he didn't have enough room to maneuver his arms properly. Taking advantage of the Seeker's predicament, Megatron punched the flyer, spun him around, and placed the barrel of his cannon to the traitor's helm.

Wildfire took a step forward, but Megatron warned, "Ah, ah, ah. One more move and Daddy Dearest's helm is soaring across the brig."

"Wildfire, don't worry about me. Just run! Or fly! It doesn't matter, but you need to get off the ship!" Starscream commanded, overjoyed and worried at the same time.

The silver Seeker was squirming, but he was weak from Energon loss. The attempt was feeble, and everyone knew it. The teal femme also knew they only had a few moments before the rest of the Autobots showed up.

"Fine," she hissed, sheathing her claws. "Now let him go!"

Megatron, whose attention was fully focused on Wildfire, was completely unprepared when Optimus sped into the brig. The giant semi was directly behind the gray Decepticon, and, when the warlord turned around, Optimus pistol-whipped him with his gun. Snarling, Megatron released Starscream and staggered backwards.

Wildfire lunged forward as her father collapsed, barely reaching him in time. His wings were still leaking Energon, but not as heavily as before. The blue liquid dripped onto her servos as she supported the staggering mech.

The ex-'Con stared at her. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, or how proud he was. The normally cold Seeker wanted to embrace his daughter and keep her safe, he wanted to tell Wildfire that he loved her _so fragging_ _much._

Instead, he sputtered, "I told you leave. Why didn't you listen? You could have gotten yourself killed, then what would I have done! I lost you once, I can't lose you again..."

His voice broke and Wildfire wrapped her arms around his chest, listening to the reassuring sound of her father's sparkbeat. Starscream hugged her back, happiness flooding in a two-way current through their double-bond.

"I'm sorry, dad. I guess I get my insubordination from you," the teal Seeker replied smartly.

At that moment, the rest of the Autobots arrived. Bulkhead and Wheeljack went to help Optimus while Bumblebee and Ratchet rushed over to the two Seekers. The Autobot medic reluctantly helped his niece haul Starscream to his pedes.

Ratchet started interrogating the teal Seeker in her second parental badgering session the minute she was standing. "What were you thinking? Going after the Nemesis on your own and then _Megatron_! Honestly, do you have a death wish? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

"I'm fine Uncle Ratch, seriously," she replied, shifting so she could put a reassuring servo on his shoulder.

The sound of Bulkhead being thrown against the wall and slumping down by a dazed Wheeljack, caused everyone to look over.

"Them, on the other servo," Wildfire added, "I _can't_ speak for."

"Prime! It's time to go!" Ratchet shouted across the room.

Giving Megatron one more punch for good measure, Optimus started helping the two dazed Wreckers. The trio limped out into the hall with everyone else.

They were quite a sight. Wildfire was supporting Starscream who had Energon running down his back from his wing injuries. Bumblebee was still cradling his smoking, left arm, but his cannon was armed on the other. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack were leaning against the wall, and Ratchet was trying to get a out to Arcee.

"Arcee! We need a Ground Bridge _NOW!_ Lock on to our coordinates!" He ordered in a rush, painfully aware of Megatron heaving himself off the brig's cold floor.

The swirling, green and white vortex exploded to life in front of the Autobots. Just as it appeared, a troupe of Vehicons rounded the corner.

"Everyone through the Ground Bridge! Now!" Optimus commanded.

The entire group dove into the Bridge, entering the Autobot Base via the green spiral. Before any drones could reach it, Arcee powered it down.

Looking around and addressing her exhausted comrades, Wildfire remarked, "I thought that went well."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**

**Well, folks. There it is: Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to Camigirl215, Sami-SDGForce, Sailor Shinzo, Grievousorvenom, and KayleeChiara for reviewing! You guys are the best!**


	6. Aftermath and Explanations

Sparks and Fire

Arcee surveyed the exhausted Autobots in the middle of the missile silo. She decided to ignore Wildfire's smart-aft remark, and the motorcycle used a portable scanner to check all of their vitals. Everyone was alright, except for Starscream, who had lost a lot of Energon. Arcee was surprised he was still conscious.

A beep on the scanner told her that he just passed out.

_So much for that,_ she thought.

"Uh, Ratch..." Wildfire called, alarm seeping out of her tone. "Starscream isn't waking up."

"Wheeljack, help her get Starscream to the examining table," Ratchet commanded. "I'll get some Energon."

Wildfire and Wheeljack hefted the unconscious Seeker over to the makeshift med bay. Ratchet returned with an IV full of Energon, which he quickly hooked up to the ex-SIC. After attaching wires and tubes to monitor Starscream's vitals, the medic started patching up the rest of the Autobots.

Optimus insisted on being checked last, so Ratchet put Bumblebee's arm in a temporary splint. Thankfully, the damage was minor. After the yellow scout was taken care of, the red and white medic started welding a few cuts that Wheeljack and Bulkhead received during their tussle with Megatron. When he finally got to Optimus, the medic patched up the semi's cuts and dents. He had checked Wildfire back on the ship, and she had been fine.

Arcee padded forward and asked, _"Please_ tell me we aren't going to keep Starscream here."

"Arcee," Optimus began, a warning creeping into his tone," I am aware of certain tensions between you and Starscream..."

The blue motorcycle tensed, anger swelling in her optics.

"...but, know this, the former Decepticon may be useful. His daughter is here, and he was just rescued by the Autobots. We may find that he is more forthcoming than last time." The red and blue semi gave her a complicated look, but Arcee knew what it meant: _I understand that this is difficult for you, but you need to trust me, especially after last time._

Sighing, Arcee nodded. As she walked away, she couldn't help but look at the two Seekers in Ratchet's infirmary.

Starscream was still unconscious, but his vitals were in much better condition (Not that she cared!). Wildfire was quietly sitting beside him. Her ear finials were drooping slightly, betraying her fatigue. Every few kliks, the teal femme would jolt, and shake her helm. Arcee knew from experience that she was trying, and failing, to stay awake.

Optimus silently walked beside her and said, "I do not believe that Starscream will cause any problems tonight."

The rest of the Autobots made their way to their respective berths, exhausted after a late round with the Decepticons.

Ratchet went over to his niece and stated, "You should get some sleep. You've had a long day."

"Everyone has," she replied. "I just..."

"Want to be here when he wakes up?" The medic guessed.

The teal Seeker nodded, looking down. Her optics suddenly flashed a dark shade of brown. Ratchet had only seen in a few times, but he knew all to well what it represented.

Guilt.

"Wildfire..." He began, putting a reassuring servo on her shoulder plates.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't rushed in, nobody would have gotten hurt. Bee's arm wouldn't be in a splint and-"

"And Starscream would be dead!" Her surrogate father countered. "While I'm not happy about you leaving and going to fight on your own, I am proud that you did what you believed was right."

The young Seeker smiled and was enveloped in a warm embrace. She hugged the old medic back and started to relax.

Pulling back, Ratchet said, "You should get some sleep, it's late."

Nodding the teal Seeker sat back down next to her father. Turning her helm back, she whispered, "Goodnight, Uncle Ratch."

"Goodnight, Wildfire."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thunderbolt felt his shoulder plates being shaken by a pair of rough servos. Onlining his red optics, the blue mech sat up. His processor was hammering worse than a high-grade hangover.

"Thank Primus!" Knockout exclaimed, relief evident in his tone. "I starting to think you'd gone into stasis lock."

"What happened," he asked, slightly tilting his head.

_That_ was a big mistake.

His neck cables screamed in pain as the movement caused them to 'lightly' chafe against his armor.

"Agh! Son of a glitch!" Thunderbolt blurted, unable to hold the obscenity back.

"Easy, easy," his best friend soothed. "Your neck cables are going to feel a little raw. By the way, do you mind telling me what happened? Your neck looking like it got into a fight with a flamethrower."

"Wildfire," he started.

Looking up abruptly, Knockout asked in disbelief, "She's an elemental like you?"

"Well, unless the fire engulfing her servo was just a really searing hologram, I'd say 'yeah.'"

"Scrap," Knockout replied succinctly. "I wonder if your dad knew."

Giving his friend a 'seriously?' look, he commented, "Technically, we all should have guessed. I mean, her name's _Wildfire._"

"Yeah, probably," Knockout agreed. "Elementals usually have names that fit their power."

"I'm going to go check on dad," Thunderbolt announced. "You stay with... Steve."

"Steve?" His friend asked incredulously.

"Apparently, that's his name."

The gray and blue mech stiffly got to his pedes. As he walked over to the smashed door, his thoughts wandered.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen the teal Seeker before. There was something familiar about her, but, infuriatingly, he couldn't place it. Maybe it was her resemblance to Starscream.

_That's got to be it_, he thought, still not thoroughly convinced.

Looking up, he realized that he reached the brig. His father was there, new dents and scratches adorned his armor. There were paint marks, too. He saw green, white, red, and blue. Megatron was currently conversing with Soundwave.

"Dad!" Thunderbolt called, causing his father to look over.

"Ah, Thunderbolt. As you see, we had a prison break. What happened at your end," Megatron informed. His tone was calm, but the blue mech knew that his sire was livid.

"The Autobots sent in a strike team. I think they hit the interrogation room first," the young mech reported.

Growling, Megatron said, "The next time I see either one of those Seekers, I will personally rip their spark out."

"Dad, you should go see Knockout again," his son urged. "I know you're _'The_ Tough Bot of the Galaxy'-"

"Universe," his father corrected with a smirk, remembering the silly nickname his son had given him when he was a sparkling.

Smiling, his son continued, "Universe, sorry. Anyway, even you need to be looked at after a fight with Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack."

"How did you know it was those three?" His father asked.

"There's streaks of paint all over you."

Looking down, the warlord observed the colorful array of paint scratches on his armor. The rainbow of scratches crisscrossed his arms, torso, and legs. Thunderbolt would never say it out loud, but his father looked a little bit like a kaleidoscope.

Walking out to the hall, the smaller mech stopped his father. Megatron raised an optic ridge at his son's action.

"Yes?" The warlord asked, curiosity in his tone.

Not quite knowing why he asked, Thunderbolt inquired, "If Wildfire is Starscream's daughter, then why didn't she grow up as a Decepticon?"

Giving his son a strange look, Megatron replied, "When that _wretched_ femme was a sparkling, she was... separated from her father. We didn't find out how or who, but it was always assumed that one of the Autobots took her."

After answering, the warlord started walking away, but Thunderbolt asked, "Dad, did I know her? You know, when we were sparklings?"

Without turning, Megatron replied impassively, "No."

Thunderbolt froze. The gray and blue mech gaped at his sire as the warlord stalked away. He may not have been very intelligent, but he knew his father better than anyone. Even Soundwave. If there was one thing he knew, it was what he had just realized.

His father had lied to him.

Megatron had lied to him a few times, but why would he lie about this? It wasn't that important. Or was it? He might have been overreacting, but Thunderbolt had learned to trust his gut. His gut told him that something wasn't right.

Being naturally inquisitive, the sharp, young mech decided to get to the bottom of whatever this was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee weren't very happy with leaving base. They knew they had to pick up their charges, but they still weren't comfortable leaving Starscream at base, even if Wheeljack was guarding the ex-'Con. Sure, he was still unconscious and currently had a heavy dose of sedatives waiting to be injected into his system, but they were still uneasy about it.

Optimus didn't want them to come to base when Starscream was there.

So, the trio left the missile silo to round up their humans and take them home. After arriving a few kliks before the final bell rang, the Autobots tensely waited. Each had their own game plan for breaking the news to their human friend. They knew that if the kids weren't aloud to come to base, they would want to know why.

The obnoxiously loud bell pealed and children started flowing out of the double doors. Soon after, Jack, Miko, and Raf strolled out. The two older kids seemed to be in a heated discussion

When they got closer, the bots heard Miko protest, "It's _not_ 'Bulgarian shriek music'!"

"Sure sounds like it to me," Jack retorted, getting on Arcee.

"Bulkhead agrees with me. Don't you Bulk?" The petite Asian asked.

The poor, green giant was starting to panic about how he would tell Miko. Starscream had cornered and threatened the girl back in the unstable mine, and he was unsure how she would react. He had zoned out after arriving, but Miko's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Uh, what?" Bulkhead asked.

"We should get _going_," Arcee said, hinting that they each needed to tell their human charges some of the events that had transpired.

Catching the implication, if not the reason for it, Jack suggested, "C'mon, Miko. We'll finish our fight when we get back to base. I can wait to win again."

"In your dreams, Darby," she shot back, hopping into Bulkhead.

Raf and Bumblebee had left before, and the yellow scout was trying to tell the young hacker.

_"Look, Raf. Optimus isn't letting you guys come back to base for a awhile," _Bumblebee whirred.

"We didn't do something wrong, did we?" Raf asked, worried that one of them had offended the Autobot leader in some way.

Quickly, the yellow scout beeped, _"No. You guys didn't do anything, Raf. It's just that we have a prisoner at base and Optimus doesn't want any of you to possibly get hurt."_

"Oh, thank Primus! Who's the prisoner?" Raf asked.

_"It's Starscream. Technically we rescued him from Megatron, so he's not a traditional prisoner of war." _

"What happened?" The brown-haired hacker asked, eager for an exciting story.

_"Well..."_ Bumblebee began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Starscream's_ at base?" Jack exclaimed. "Why? What happened?"

"We rescued him from the Nemesis," Arcee grumbled. "Believe me, it wasn't my decision."

The teenager was speechless for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't formulate a proper sentence.

"You _rescued_ him. Why?" Jack finally asked as they pulled into his drive way.

"Because Wildfire decided to go to the Nemesis, try and save the slagger, and then she got herself captured. We had to save both of them," Arcee replied, fury barely contained.

Jack looked confused again. "Why would Wildfire care about Starscream? He's an ex-'Con!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wait a minute. You guys rescued Starscream from the Nemesis because Wildfire got captured attempting to save him, and she was there in the first place because he's her father?" Miko asked in excited disbelief.

"Yep," Bulkhead answered, waiting for her to say how horrible it was. How they should have left Starscream to die on the Decepticon warship.

"That is _so_-"

In vehicle form, Bulkhead winced as he waited for her reaction. It wasn't what he expected.

"-sweet! She loves him so much that she went to the Nemesis all by herself just to save him! That's precious!" Miko exclaimed, clasping her hands and bring them to her cheek.

"Oh, um..."

"Ooh! I'll bet Arcee's not very happy about that. No _wonder_ she didn't like Wildfire!" The girl realized, her hazel eyes widening.

"Wait," Bulkhead interjected. "You're not upset?"

Miko gave him look that said, _Seriously? Who fried _your_ circuits?_

"Well, it's just, I thought that after what happened at the mine..." The green Autobot explained.

"Bulkhead. It takes more than that to break _me_," the girl replied, thumping her chest.

"Don't I know it!" Her guardian replied, relieved that the Asian girl was alright with the situation.

"Although," she added, "I'm bummed that we can't come visit."

"Maybe Prime will let you if Starscream behaves," Bulkhead hypothesized.

"Maybe! That would be awesome!" Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Miko suggested, "Track 7?"

Laughing, the Wrecker answered, "Sure thing, Miko."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The atmosphere in the missile silo was quite and slightly tense. Wildfire was still next to her father who was unconscious on the med berth. Optimus and Ratchet were going over something that was flashing on the main console. Wheeljack was with Wildfire: half keeping her company and half guarding Starscream.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee weren't back yet. They were taking their human charges home.

"Wheeljack," the teal femme began, twitching her wings, "you don't have to hover silently. Speaking is a _normal_ function for a bot your age."

"Right, um. Talking..." The white Wrecker seemed to be at a loss for words.

The two Autobots jumped when a voice said, "Your conversation is more boring than listening to Soundwave."

"Dad! You're awake!" Wildfire exclaimed. "I take great offense to that last comment."

Grinning, her father sat up and-

"Aah! Scrap!" Starscream cursed. "Glitch-fragging slagger!"

Rushing over, Ratchet scolded, "Starscream, that is hardly proper language."

"Frag proper language!" He shrieked when he saw the mangled appendages on his back. "_What's wrong with my wings!"_

"Easy, Starscream, easy. I can fix your wings, but you need to calm down," the medic reassured, whipping out a scanner and checking his vitals.

His spark rate was up, but, other than that, he was still in an acceptable range of health.

Memories of what happened on the Nemesis flooded into Starscream's processor, and he growled, "I'm going to rip Megatron's spark out!"

"Sure thing there, Butch," Wheeljack chuckled. "Maybe you'll take him out when you nose-dive off a cliff! I mean that in the most respectful way, but I just don't see you flying anywhere anytime soon."

Starscream gave the Wrecker a murderous glare, and Wildfire felt fury pouring through their bond. Jumping up, she pushed her friend back before he got a face full of Seeker claws.

"Ah! Hey, Wildfire..." Wheeljack yelped. "What are you-?"

"Your welcome, Wheels. I just saved your ugly mug from being torn off by my father," she answered.

"Oh..."

"Next time, don't _ever_ insult a Seeker's wings," she advised. "It usually doesn't end well for the offending party."

Strolling back over to the grounded Seeker, Wildfire threw her arms into the air and announced, "Alright people. Crisis averted!"

"Barely," her father mumbled, but she could feel him calming down.

The sound of screeching tires caused everyone's attention to snap towards the tunnel. Transforming, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee entered the missile silo. The motorcycle looked over at Starscream, and blue optics locked with crimson optics.

Nobody moved throughout their glare match.

Wildfire felt anger, hurt, and betrayal through their double-bond, and she didn't know what to make of it. She didn't want to interrupt, but it was becoming difficult to stand. Stumbling back, the teal Seeker careened into Ratchet.

Her Uncle caught her without a problem, but the noise caused the two rivals to look over.

"Sorry for interrupting your staring contest," the teal Seeker apologized, the emotions ebbing away.

Optimus, thank Primus, stepped in before anything more eventful than that could happen. Indiscreetly planting himself between Arcee and Starscream, the Prime turned to the latter.

"Starscream, while you have never agreed with the Autobots on several matters, I would like to keep an open mind about you. However, know that we do not fully trust you. In light of certain," Optimus' gaze traveled to Wildfire, "events, I do not believe we are enemies."

The two Seekers in the missile silo gave visible sighs of relief.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Starscream answered graciously, dipping his helm exactly like Wildfire had when she first arrived. "If it is alright, I would like to remain here. I have missed too many stellar cycles of my sparkling's life, and I want to try and make up for it."

The silver Seeker thanked the Allspark only Optimus, Ratchet, and Wildfire could hear their conversation. He wasn't known for being kind or soft, and the shocked look on Ratchet's face was almost enough to break his mask of calm.

"I think that would be alright, but I must converse with the rest of the Autobots," the semi replied.

Ratchet and Wildfire went to the others, and Optimus followed them.

"So, what's the verdict?" Bulkhead asked.

_"Will Starscream be staying here?"_ Bumblebee whirred.

"He's not, is he?" Arcee inquired.

"I told him I would talk with all of you, since the decision will impact everyone's lives greatly. Starscream has requested to stay here in order to stay close to Wildfire," Optimus informed. "We will take a vote to see whether or not he is aloud to remain here."

Going in a circle, Optimus started with Ratchet.

"I could never separate them. Not again," the medic replied.

"You know my vote, Optimus," Wildfire's replied. Her wings twitched a couple of times, betraying her anxiety.

Starscream sent comforting waves of affection through their bond, trying to tell his daughter that it would turn out alright.

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee agreed to let the ex-SIC stay. When it came to Arcee, the femme bristled a little.

"I think we all know my opinion of Starscream, and the reason for it. He's a pit-spawned slagger-"

Wildfire's optics flashed red and she hissed, baring her fangs, "That's my _father_ you're talking about!"

"-and _you're_ not much better! You're part Decepticon, and, one day, you will betray us. And when you do I'll..."

Suddenly, her father was behind her. He placed a reassuring servo on her shoulder, and turned to face the blue motorcycle.

"Do I really need to tell you to _back the frag off?"_ Starscream growled. "Where do you get off, threatening _my _family?"

Arcee didn't say anything, she just glared at the silver Seeker. No one dared to intake as they witnessed another fierce staring match. Starscream loomed over the smaller, blue femme, but she didn't budge.

Finally, Optimus separated the two. Everyone relaxed as Arcee went off into the silo.

"I'm not going to be able to handle it if they keep doing that!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "One day they're going to get into another fight, and we won't be able to do anything but let them vent their anger out on each other."

Skipping over to her father, Wildfire finally let her emotions flood out. Tackling her father in a hug her eyes flashed yellow. Laughing she was swept into a hug and wrapped in a loving embrace.

When she saw Ratchet, she gave him the same affectionate treatment.

"Uncle Ratch! He's staying!" The teal Seeker exclaimed.

"Um, Ratchet?" Starscream asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a nanoklik?"

"Oh, course," the medic replied, making his way over to the slim Seeker in the corner of the med bay.

"Look... I know you took care of Wildfire after she was taken from me, and I just want to thank you. You've done so much and she loves with all of her spark," the Seeker said. "Thank you. For being her father when I couldn't."

With a serious expression, Ratchet replied, "Now you get to be her father. And, while I'd be lying if I said she didn't drive me crazy sometimes, I loved her like my own sparkling."

Wildfire didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to. She smiled at how well her biological dad and surrogate dad were getting along. She knew Starscream would fit in well, even if Arcee was a bit of a problem when it came to that.

She'd have to thaw out after a while.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reviewing on my earlier chapters. Enjoy this new chapter my precious readers! Sorry if you're an Arcee fan. I think she'll lighten up in a few chapters, but probably after she gets in another fight with Starscream. I promise Thunderbolt will have another appearance in the next chapter. Until next time! Please review!**


	7. Fights Off Base & Fights On Base

Sparks and Fire

Wildfire couldn't believe how well her father was settling in. It had only been a week, but everyone, with the exception of Arcee, was much more comfortable with Starscream being at base.

The silver Seeker had been regularly helping Ratchet with computer work and any Ground Bridge problems. Her father had reminded them all that he had been a scientist before the war and his knowledge had come in handy on more than one occasion.

Starscream had also helped them find more Energon mines, thanks to him being in charge of that department when he was a Decepticon.

Optimus was even considering letting the kids visit sometime soon.

The silver mech was currently having his wings checked by Ratchet. The medic had repaired them the morning after they got back from the Nemesis, and her father was going stir crazy. She knew he would be much happier when he got the use use of his wings back.

"Once the bandages are off, I'll be able to go flying, right?" Starscream asked hopefully.

"Well, it will be best to wait a little longer. Besides, we still need to make sure everything's working alright. In the meantime, I was hoping we could go over the SynthEn formula."

"Why certainly, doctor," her father replied with a genuine smile.

"Weird," a voice observed from behind Wildfire, causing her to jump.

"Wheeljack! You almost gave me a spark attack!" Wildfire berated, composing herself. "What's weird?"

"How well he's fitting in. I mean, two weeks ago anyone here would have killed him. Then, you came and we found out who your father was. Now, the ex-Decepticon SIC is staying at our base and having casual conversation with Ratchet. You don't find that odd?" The white Wrecker questioned, raising his eye crest.

"Maybe a little..." The teal Seeker replied. "But, hey. What can I say? He's as likable as I am!"

Wheeljack snorted at her answer and shook his head.

"No argument there. Once you get past the whole 'This guy used to be a Decepticon', he's actually alright. Snarky and sarcastic, but alright," her friend agreed.

Walking over, the two friends approached Starscream and Ratchet. The mechs were raptly staring at the main console, which showed an elaborate formula that Wildfire identified as SynthEn. Her father was adding to the equation, but she knew they were a long way from finishing it.

"How's it going over here?" The young femme asked. "Did you guys solve the world's problems yet?"

"We're busy!" They both exclaimed.

"Yikes! Sorry I asked," she apologized. "Well, bye. We're going to go spar because watching you two has become boring! Have fun! Love you both!"

Starscream and Ratchet both half answered with incoherent mumbles. Wildfire chuckled because they were so involved with the formula.

Wheeljack, who was leaning against against the wall with a majorly confused expression as he gazed at the console, looked over and asked, "Ready to get your aft kicked?"

"Phh! In your dreams!" The teal femme retorted.

They made their way to the training room and found that Arcee and Bulkhead were sparring already. Wildfire was thankful that the motorcycle hadn't acknowledged her.

"Sweet! Servo-to-servo combat time!" Wildfire called, pumping her fist in the air. "You're going down, Wheels!"

"Seriously? I'm practically three heads taller than you," the white Wrecker shot back. "You're _already_ down!"

The two bots took up positions on either side of a large, blue mat. They started circle each other, and Wheeljack attacked first. Lunging forward, he faked to the right and tried to tackle the Seeker on her left. Wildfire, anticipating the move, jumped into the air and landed on the large mech's shoulders.

Using her wings for balance, the nimble femme leapt off an landed behind her friend. Wheeljack whirled around and took up a defensive stance.

"Nice moves, princess," Wildfire taunted, dodging her friend.

The white Wrecker charged, and teal Seeker sprang to the left. Wheeljack's servo shot out and knocked her off balance. He then took her legs out from under her.

"Your one to talk, pixie," the Wrecker said with a smirk.

Wildfire scowled at him before noticing that her legs were almost tangled with his. Grinning she rolled to the side, which caused Wheeljack to tumble down after her.

"Hey! Whoa!"

_CRASH!_

Wildfire and Wheeljack started wrestling on the mat, but the teal femme was at a disadvantage due to her smaller size. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground. There was only one way, that she knew of, to win the fight. Luckily, she remembered the white Autobot's crush on his Wrecking buddy.

Leaning forward, Wildfire whispered into her sparring partner's audios, "Well done, Wheeljack. I think Bulkhead's checking you out."

"What!" He exclaimed, stealing a glance at the green mech.

The white Wrecker froze in surprise when he saw the Bulkhead's back was turned and he was lobbing with Arcee.

"Liar!"

"Sucker!"

Wildfire helm-butted her partner hard enough to shove him off, but not hard enough to break anything. They both separated and sprang back onto their pedes, circling each other.

This time, the slim Seeker lunged first, but, instead of tackling her partner, she ducked down and slid underneath him. Popping back up on the other side, she leapt onto his back. Wildfire attempted to put him in a helmlock, but he dropped down and rolled over. In order to avoid being crushed, the teal femme was forced to abandon ship.

They sparred for a while longer, honing their skills and practicing moves. When they finally stopped, the two were exhausted and sweaty. Panting, Wildfire looked around and noticed that Arcee and Bulkhead had left already.

"Your boyfriend's gone," the mini-jet pointed out.

"Shut up," Wheeljack grumbled, looking away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Ha! You know it's true!" Wildfire retorted, heading to the door. "I'm going to get washed up. Try not to get in trouble, Wheels."

After exiting the training room, the teal Seeker made her way to the wash racks. She turned the knobs and waited for the temperature to become acceptable. As the warm water cascaded over her, Wildfire was reminded of when she first arrived at the med bay. It was her first, real memory...

She was being carried by an unknown mech and there was a sharp sting above her left optic. Wildfire's ear finials were back and her wings were tense. Her tiny frame was splattered with mud and grime. She whimpered softly, missing her father. The bot above her looked down with sympathy. He had a black and gold helm with a cerulean visor over his optics.

"Shh. Shh," he cooed. "It will be alright, darling. I promise."

"You were always were great with sparklings, Prowl," a second mech said.

Wildfire panicked and her optics flashed silver when she saw the second bot and squirmed in an attempt to get away. The bot named Prowl cooed again and she calmed down. A little.

"Jazz, careful! Don't frighten her. You saw what she did to that Decepticon," Prowl warned.

"I didn't mean to! Besides, the med bay's right here. The Doc Bot'll know what to do with her."

The two mechs approached a large building with dirty windows. There was a small amount of light pouring out of said windows, and a figure could be seen moving back and forth in the room.

Finding her voice, Wildfire whispered in terror, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Prowl looked surprised that she had spoken. He probably thought she couldn't talk, due to her small size. Wildfire twitched her ears at the thought.

"Um, I'm Prowl this is Jazz. You're in Iacon. What's your name, dear?"

"W-Wildfire," she stammered.

The three bots were now inside the shabby building and the loud hustle and bustle scared the tiny Seeker, her optics flashing silver again.

"Doc Bot!" Jazz yelled over the commotion.

"I'm a little busy, Jazz!" Someone called back in an annoyed tone.

Wildfire was carried over to the back of the building. There was a red and white mech welding the arm of a _huge_ blue and red bot, and she gaped at the giant in front of her.

"Who's this?" The gargantuan mech asked, leaning over to get a better look at the teal Seeker.

With a squeak, Wildfire climbed up Prowl's shoulders and hung from his back plates. Reaching behind his friend, Jazz retrieved the sparkling. Wildfire hissed and flicked her ear finials. Her wings started trembling uncontrollably.

"We found a Decepticon while we were on patrol and she had a struggling sparkling with her," Jazz began. "When we saw the kid, we told the 'Con to put her down, but she cut her above the optic and told us to back off. Before they got the chance to do anything else, 'Wildfire' here just burst into flames."

Ratchet, who had been half listening, looked up and said, "She lit herself on fire?"

"That's what it looked like," Prowl confirmed.

"_Anyway_," Jazz interjected. "The 'Con dropped her and Prowler made a _sweet_ diving catch. Next thing was, we came back here. Doc Bot can take care of her, right?"

"Don't call me tha- Wait, what? I can't look after a sparkling!" The medic protested, waving the welder dangerously close to Jazz's face plates.

Wildfire started scrabbling at Jazz's wrists as the welder flew around, and she finally dropped to the ground with a soft _thud._

"Look, Doc. We _all_ know you're bad with kids, but we don't know where else to bring her. If you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a war, and the soldiers can't take care of her!"

"Ratchet, are you sure you wouldn't be able to take her in? Even you can't say she's not adorable," Prowl pointed out, getting on his knees to collect the ruffled Seekerling. "C'mon, dear. Ratchet won't hurt you."

Wildfire, who was currently hiding beneath Optimus' med berth, shook her helm furiously. Her optics flashed silver again and she started trembling. Where was her father? Why wasn't he here? The baby Seekerling felt like wailing until he showed up, but deep down she knew he was too far away to hear her.

There was a scuffling sound and Prowl's face was removed and replaced by a silver mask of annoyance.

"Listen here, sparkling," the doctor ordered. "You come out from there right now!"

Growling softly, Wildfire's optics flashed red. Who did he think he was? Her intakes were becoming faster and faster as terror closed around her spark. A sharp pain in her fingertips told her that her claws had slid out. They did that when she was scared, and it hurt when they came out slowly. The teal Seekerling liked to flick them out quickly.

A husky, calming voice scolded, "Ratchet. She's just a sparkling. Besides, you need to get used to her being around here. You _are_ the only one who can take care of her."

Wildfire didn't know who was more shocked: Ratchet or herself.

"Optimus! You can't be serious!" The doctor objected.

The teal Seekerling finally got the spark to poke her helm out from beneath the berth, and she growled, "I do _not _need some _grumpy_ _nurse_ to take care of me!"

Glaring down, the medic growled, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not a _nurse!"_

"_Ratchet._.." Prowl berated.

Jazz looked at Ratchet with the Cybertronian equivalent to puppy-dog eyes. Wavering, the doctor groaned and did a face-palm.

"Alright, fine! She can stay, but if she causes _any_ trouble..." The medic let the warning hang in the air like smoke from a fusion canon.

Suddenly, Wildfire was scooped up and led over to a sink. All the dirt was washed off as warm, soapy water rolled off her tiny wings and thin shoulders. Ratchet finally noticed the bleeding cut above her optic. When he dabbed it with a cloth, Wildfire hissed and her optics flashed white.

"Easy, easy. I just need to bandage that up," Ratchet said soothingly, which surprised the tiny femme.

Soft, white bandages were placed over the wound and the pain started to recede. Wildfire sighed softly and yawned.

"Thank you," she murmured as she was lain on one of the empty berths.

"Your welcome," Ratchet replied.

Wildfire was back in the wash racks as the memory faded. She chuckled when she remembered how Ratchet hadn't liked her when she showed up. The feeling had been extremely mutual, but things changed.

One day, a patient came in covered in space barnacles with a high heat tolerance. They couldn't get them off because none of their equipment would work on them, and the teal Seekerling had scorched them off, leaving the patient slightly burned but unharmed.

Ratchet and Wildfire had developed a grudging respect for each other on that day.

The teal Seeker emerged from her shower, clean and refreshed. She quickly lit herself on fire to dry the excess water clinging to her armor. Walking down the hall, she entered her room and sat of the berth. The femme heard Ratchet and her father arguing about some scientific equation pertaining to Space Bridges.

Wildfire smiled at how well they were getting along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wildfire was sitting beside her father, optics flashing bright yellow. Her father had finally recovered enough to go flying. Well, technically he couldn't transform into alt-mode because he didn't have his T-Cog, but he could still use his boosters. The teal Seeker knew her sire was just as excited as she was.

He had insisted on going the nanoklik he was able to.

Ratchet was just giving him a last-minute check over. After that, they were off. Her uncle was going to Ground Bridge them to some desolate location, that way they could fly without running into any humans.

Wildfire was so excited, she couldn't stand still.

Jumping up, she asked impatiently, "Are you done, Uncle Ratch? Hurry! I can't wait to go!"

The teal femme started shifting her weight from pede to pede.

"Alright, I'm done," Ratchet announced, putting his examination tools away. "Remember, be careful, and, if anything goes wrong, call us for back up."

"Okay! I promise!" Wildfire said hurriedly, optics shining yellow. "C'mon dad! Let's go!"

The young Seeker pulled her father towards the now-activated Bridge. The two strolled through and materialized on the other side.

There were tall trees surrounding the small clearing they had transported to. A slight breeze tickled the leaves, causing them to rustle. Tiny birds were flitting back and forth, chirping softly, and snakes slithered beneath bushes.

"You ready to test your wings?" Wildfire asked, already hovering above the forest floor.

"Let's do it," her father replied with a smirk.

Starscream powered his boosters up and angled his wings to keep him balanced. Slanting them again, he started rising. Picking up speed, the silver mech turned in mid air and shot up. Wildfire was close behind, ready to catch him if something went wrong.

Laughing, Starscream did a barrel roll as he dived down. His arms were splayed out, catching the wind. He plummeted towards the ground and sharply pulled up, barely missing the forest floor as he rose again.

Wildfire flew after him, marveling at how graceful her father was, and he wasn't even in alt mode!

"You're incredible!" The teal femme shouted.

"You're not bad yourself, kid," he replied. "Do remember some of the things I taught you?"

The ex-'Con's daughter concentrated on her life before she came to the infirmary. Images flooded her processor, and she almost fell out the sky.

Almost.

She remembered her father teaching her how to properly maneuver in the air while spinning and diving. It was a complex flight tactic, but she knew from experience that it was fun.

Rising quickly, the teal femme reached a standard altitude. Taking a deep intake, she dove as fast as she could. At the same time, she angled her wings to the same side. The action caused her to spin like a like a drill. The twirling helped her pick up speed, and the ground floor approached even faster than before.

Wildfire flipped into a spread eagle position and flared her wings out. The drag slowed her down enough to allow her to zoom around the tops of the trees.

"Well done! Looks like you haven't forgotten everything I taught you!" Starscream applauded as his daughter barreled into his arms.

The teal Seeker was ecstatic. She had recollected a specific memory from her past! Wildfire always knew she would remember her childhood _someday,_ but now it seemed so much more real.

"Dad! I remembered! I remembered what you taught me! Can you believe it?" The teal femme exclaimed, twisting in the air and out of her father's embrace.

"I can," a chilling voice boomed.

The two Seekers froze and their happiness drained away like bathwater as Megatron came into their view. He was still in alt mode, but he transformed a nanoklik after the flyers saw him. Wildfire, after flicking her claws out, noticed that Thunderbolt and a squadron of Vehicons were approaching fast from behind the Lord of the Decepticons.

The teal femme activated her comm link on and turned it on speaker. Starscream and Megatron's voices filled the missile silo as Ratchet received the call.

"Wildfire, get behind me now!" Her father ordered, but she was too far away to move without provoking canon fire.

"Well, Starscream. I'm surprised! After a week of nothing, your signal just pops up in a random clearing! How fortunate that your glitch of a daughter is here with you! I will enjoy _ripping_ her spark from its chamber!" The warlord sneered.

Wildfire noticed a Ground Bridge opening on the forest floor behind a grove of tall trees. She was the only one at a good enough angle to see it, but, even then, only the edge was visible.

Thunderbolt arrived, transforming a little unsteadily. It was almost like he was clumsy in the air while he was in bipedal form. For some reason, the action seemed familiar to Wildfire, but she pushed it to the back of her processor.

She had bigger things to worry about.

Such as: Megatron lunging for her father's throat.

Acting on impulse, Wildfire engulfed her right servo in flames and shot a ball of fire at the warlord's face plates. He easily dodged said fireball, but it knocked him off course long enough for Wildfire to reach her sire.

The Decepticon double team started circling the two Seekers who were now back to back: Megatron facing Starscream, and Thunderbolt taking on Wildfire.

The teal Seeker was briefly aware of the other Autobots engaging the Vehicons, but they were forgotten soon after. On an unspoken cue, the Seekers flew towards their opponents.

Wildfire launched fireballs at her adversary as the gap between them was closed. She extinguished her flames and used her claws to block any blows the blue mech threw at her.

The slim femme noticed energy crackling over the surface of Thunderbolt's servos, and took great care to avoid them. She could tell he was trying to electrocute her again, but she was determined to thwart the attempt.

Finally getting frustrated, Thunderbolt lunged forwards blindly. Wildfire took the opportunity to knee him in the face, which caused the mech to recoil back a few jet lengths.

"You're going to have to do better than _that,_ Roadblock!" She taunted, trying to get him mad.

He growled, but didn't retort. Instead he stabilized his precarious position in the air. The young bots got closer, and Wildfire enveloped her frame with flames and Thunderbolt's electricity crackled along his entire body.

When the two met in midair, they couldn't get past the others' elemental shield. Wildfire blasted Thunderbolt with jets of flames, and he retaliated by shooting electricity at his opponent. The two elements couldn't penetrate.

In frustration, they both broke apart and got some space. Everyone watched as they each threw everything they had the other. Wildfire sent a scorching jet of flame and Thunderbolt shot an incredibly powerful bolt of electricity.

When the two powers met in the air, an explosion rocked the forest. The Elementals were sent flying backwards, dazed from the shockwave of unleashed power.

Transforming into her jet mode, Wildfire soared back to the battle, but a call to her comm link stopped her.

_"Everyone through the Ground Bridge!"_ Optimus commanded. _"Now!" _

The teal Seeker saw that her father was still engaged with Megatron, and Thunderbolt was coming up behind her. Putting on a burst of speed, she flew straight for the warlord. Wildfire transformed just before she made contact and barreled into the warlord, separating him from her father.

"Dad! We've got to go!" She called, flying back over.

Starscream wasn't faring very well. The normally-sleek Seeker had dents in his armor, and he looked exhausted. Luckily, his wings only had slight scratches on them.

Looking down, Wildfire saw Optimus waiting in front of the Ground Bridge. The forest floor was littered with Vehicon bodies. She half-hoped Steve wasn't among the dead.

The teal femme helped her father as they flew towards the swirling portal. As soon as they were all through, the Bridge closed.

When they were back at base, Wildfire was swept into a crushing embrace from Ratchet and was lifted off the ground slightly.

"I told you to be _careful!"_ He reproached lightly, still crushing the tiny femme.

"My... spark chamber's... being... _crushed!"_ She choked out, her chest being constricted.

Wildfire let out grunt as she was released, stumbling forward as her pedes hit the silo's floor. She went over to her father, who was sitting on the med berth. He was battered from his scuffle with Megatron, and she gave him a lopsided grin as she sat beside him.

"That was fun, huh?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "You and Megsy seem to get along great."

"We 'get along' about as well as you and Thunderbolt," her father snorted.

"Yeah, that fight was getting a bit frustrating," Wildfire noted. "Next time, remind me to scorch him before he has the chance to amp himself up."

"Next time? Next time, remind me to bring Prime with us in the first place," Starscream joked. "I just got patched up last week. Megatron always packed a mean punch."

There was sudden silence and Wildfire's mind started thinking about her father's last statement.

"Makes you wonder...," she said in a small voice, looking down at her pedes as the sudden silence suffocated her.

"What?"

Gulping, she whispered shyly, "... why you were a Decepticon in the first place."

Caught off guard, Starscream opened his mouth slightly. He knew the subject would come up eventually, but he also knew his daughter could handle it.

Just not all of it.

Taking his silence as a bad reaction, the teal Seeker said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. You were going to find out eventually," he replied, inwardly sighing. "However, there's one thing I need to know before we start."

"Sure, dad. Anything."

"I have to know that you'll believe me," he answered seriously.

"I'd know if you were lying," she said with a half smile as she placed a servo over her previously-smothered spark chamber.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered quietly, knowing full well that the others would probably hear, but not really giving a slag at the moment. "Contrary to popular belief, I didn't choose to be a Decepticon. It wasn't a choice for all of us."

His previous suspicions were validated as everyone in the missile silo balked.

His previous sentiments towards their eavesdropping were also changed.

Glaring, he looked over in annoyance and called, "Do you know what a _'private conversation'_ is?"

Wildfire, having gotten over her initial shock, giggled. She knew her father was telling the truth, and she wanted the other Autobots to know it, too.

Especially Arcee.

"Don't mind them, dad. I believe you," she said encouragingly.

Intaking a sigh of relief, Starscream continued.

"Well, after the war officially broke out, I tried to stay neutral. I knew it wouldn't end well, and I wanted to keep my family safe." Looking up, he clarified, "My _entire_ family. You weren't even conceived yet, but I still had my brothers, the other Seekers in Vos, and..."

His voice broke, and the Autobots inched closer to hear better, not trying to be discreet anymore.

"... and your mother to look after. She was a die-hard Autobot, but she respected my decision to remain neutral. She knew I was trying to protect the Seekers from being forced into a bloody war, but, despite my attempts to lay low, Megatron found me. He wanted the Seekers on the Decepticon's side, and, since I was their leader, he sought me out."

Nobody in the silo made a noise.

"He told me about his vision for a new Cybertron, and how Optimus Prime was worse than the Council, blah blah blah. I told him to frag off and shove the rest of his speech up his aft."

"I'll bet he didn't like that," Bulkhead guessed.

Shaking his helm, Starscream answered with a humorless chuckle, "No he didn't. Megatron took me to one of his bases and force-branded me with the Decepticon emblem. He told me that if I said anything, he would torture kill everyone I knew. Luckily, I was able to hide it from your mother for a while."

"You didn't tell her?" Arcee asked in angry disbelief.

Glaring at the snarky motorcycle, Starscream growled, "What was I supposed to tell her! 'Dear, I know this is a shock, but I'm a Decepticon now. Yes, the bloodthirsty group led by Megatron.' _That_ would have gone over well!"

"Why didn't you try _telling her the truth_. I'm sure she would have listened to you," the ruffled femme snarled.

"I tried to!" Starscream shouted, alarming everyone not involved in the shouting match. "I tried to tell her after we knew about the sparkling. She wouldn't listen! And when she found out that Wildfire was going to be half Autobot half Decepticon she..."

The silver mech was intaking hard and his fists were clenched so hard that Energon dripped off the sharp appendages. The furious Seeker closed his optics in an attempt to compose himself.

Wildfire was shocked by the onslaught of emotions flooding through the double bond: fury, hatred, frustration, loss, hurt. She knew that her father and Arcee would get into a vicious fight if they continued tonight.

"Uh, you've had a long day. Why don't I show you to the room Ratchet fixed up for you. There's a berth in there, I promise," Wildfire suggested as she led her father down the hall, disturbed and perplexed by what she just witnessed.

Once they were out of sight and hearing range, the teal Seeker rounded on Starscream.

"What the frag was that?" She demanded, her eyes flashing red.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't help it. Every time I see her I just want to..."

His servos curled into a strangling motion and he started shaking with fury again.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Wildfire asked, her voice softening. "I heard why she hates you, but-"

"I'll tell you some other time," he promised with a smile. "Right now, I'd like to become familiar with that berth you were talking about."

Starscream retreated to his room, leaving Wildfire in the hall. After looking around and making sure no body was around, the exhausted Seeker leaned against the nearest wall and eased herself to the ground. She slid down until her aft hit the floor.

The silence allowed Wildfire to think about certain events that took place earlier. She remembered Thunderbolt clumsily trying to balance in mid air. The action had seemed familiar, but why? Had she known the blue mech before she was kidnapped? It was definitely possible.

She would ask her father in the morning, but, right now, she knew he needed to rest. Besides, she could hear him snoring all the way out in the hall.

Sighing, Wildfire slowly made her way to her room. She collapsed on the berth and almost immediately fell into recharge.

Before she was unconscious, she couldn't help but think how awkward tomorrow was going to be for everyone.

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 15! Next chapter will have a few more secrets revealed. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You're awesome! See you next chapter and please review.**

**Extra: I will be adding new emotions and their colors from now on in the Author's Note! The rest can be found in the introduction. Please tell me if I've missed any!**

**Silver-Fear**

**Pink-Love/Affection**

**Brown-Guilt**


End file.
